Second Chances
by writersblock24
Summary: Stephanie gives Ranger a second chance in an odd way. Babe and fluffy.


I have come to an epiphany.

I love Ranger.

Don't roll your eyes at me!

After the final break up with Joe (thankfully on good terms), I took a little vacation to New York for shopping and pampering (since I had some money to do it). The entire time I thought of nothing but Ranger. Thank god the room had a shower massager, or I would have died.

Upon my return, Ranger had gone into the wind.

Great. Who can I tell my epiphany to?

Apparently Lester.

Let me explain before you go nuts.

I was walking into Rangeman, wearing a distraction outfit (or what looked like one…it was new), looking for Ranger when I encountered Lester.

"Hey beautiful. Looking for me?"

"No, Lester, I'm actually here to see Ranger."

He looked a little shocked then embarrassed. "He's gone, Bombshell. Army called."

"Oh," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

He quickly changed the subject. "How was your trip?"

"Great," I said. _When I wasn't thinking about how much I loved Ranger._

Lester gasped. Well, as much as a Merry Man _can_ gasp.

"Beautiful?"

"Yes…?"

"Is that true? You love the bossman?"

I sighed. "You can't tell anyone."

He saluted me. "I promise." Then he smirked at me. "You want a good plan on how to tell the boss?"

I smiled a little. "Sure."

And that is what gotten me in this predicament.

Apparently the guys all heard about my shower rod incident and saw the change in their boss. Lester said it was the first time he realized that Ranger was in love with me. They way anyone brought it up and would actually smile a full blown smile, not one of his patented wattage smiles.

It's been three months since then and Ranger was due back from an off site job any minute. And I had a call to make.

"Yo." He said.

"Yo yourself."

"Babe?" Shock was in his voice. Probably because I haven't called since I left for New York.

"Yeah, ummm, I need your help Ranger."

I heard the engine rev. "Where are you?"

"Um, seven?"

He paused. "You're having problems?" He asked. I noticed his voice got husky.

Jeez. "Just get here." And I hung up. Before he could call back I turned off the phone.

Wondering where I am? Currently, I'm hanging one handed from a newly installed shower rod. Handcuffed.

Oh yeah, and I'm naked.

I shivered. Damn, why does Ella keep this place so cold?

Exactly five minutes later, the front door opened.

"Babe?"

"In here." I called.

When he reached the door, he stopped.

"I believe in second chances, Carlos, and right now, I'm giving you yours. I love you, I'm in love with you. I don't want another man between my legs but you."

He looked speechless.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Babe… You don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me that. How long I've waited to hear my name on your lips. I love you, I'm in love with you and I don't want any other man between your legs but me or to be between anyone else's." He then walked towards me and kissed me long and hard on the mouth until we were both breathless. "I've wanted to do that since the first time you were locked up."

I smiled widely at him. "I wanted you to do that since the first time I was locked up."

Ranger growled and unlocked the handcuffs. He stopped.

"What?" I asked, curious and a little scared.

"Well…" he said, licking his lips. "I want to ruin the bed, but the shower is right here…" His eyes darkened.

I thought about it. "That is a dilemma."

He looked between the two rooms. "Bed, we can always shower later." He hoisted me over his shoulder and I squealed as he carried me to the bed. We fell on to it laughing and kissing every inch of skin.

I woke up the next morning still tangled in Ranger. I sighed and shifted closer to the human heater.

The next time I woke up, Ranger was kissing my shoulders and neck.

"Mm, Ranger, that feels good." I moaned.

"Babe." He said. Then he stopped. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Why did you come here last night?"

"Because I love you and want to be with you."

"There's no going back." He said sternly. "You understand that, right?"

"Good, because there is no way to get rid of me. Face it, you're stuck."

He kissed me. "Glad to hear it." He started down my neck. "Now, where were we…"


End file.
